


Noticed

by punkrockdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockdean/pseuds/punkrockdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani is an aspiring actress who works on the set of one of her favorite shows, GhostFacers. Every day she hopes to be noticed in order to jump start her acting career, but the only one who notices her is Sam Winchester, the star of the show. He offers to teach her a few things, but little did she know that he would teach her more than just acting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. I might continue to write more chapters if anyone likes this. Dani is 17, Sam is 25. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it (:

Dani woke up early in the morning to her rattling alarm. It's high-pitched buzz rang in her ears, signaling that the clock had struck 6 A.M. Sighing and sitting up, Dani stretched her arms up shover her head, yawning. Another day. Maybe today, she thought. Maybe today she'll be noticed by the director. She'll get to show someone important that she is good enough to become one of Hollywood's greatest. It had been nearly seven months since she started her part time job at the studio, and this summer, it had become full time. It was more opportunities to get noticed, but all of those opportunities were passing her by as the days went on. 

Dani swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up, trudging slowly over to her closet. That was one thing she liked about this job. She could wear whatever she wanted. It was so much better than the annoying uniforms you have to wear at food joints and regular jobs. And with the pay she was getting at this place, she knew she had really hit the jackpot. It wasn't just work. She loved watching the cast, which was coincidentally full of hot guys, act out one of her favorite shows. GhostFacers. It was amazing how real and scary it could get, and how talented the men were. Dani knew that it was staged, but sometimes when they killed monsters and ghosts, it seemed so real. They could seem just like real heroes. Nonetheless, they were talented. Sam for instance, got his break early. He was only 14 when he got his first acting job. And Dean? He was 19, taking interest in the same thing as his brother one year after Sammy's career took off. They had acted in small gigs together for almost seven years until GhostFacers offered them a deal they couldn't refuse. They would get to star together in their own show, which had been going on for three years now, and the following only growing. But Castiel was later, and GhostFacers was one of his first acting opportunities. That made Dani feel a bit better. She was right in there. At 17, she felt like she should have already at least have gotten noticed by someone.

Dani picked out a blue skull tank top, then slipped on a pair of blue jean shorts. They had white lace on the pockets, and when she looked in the mirror, she was satisfied. Dani proceeded to walk downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother was making pancakes. She smiled to herself, thankful for her hard-working mom. Being a single parent wasn't easy, she could tell, but her mom always found ways to go above and beyond. Her mom was preparing to embark on a business journey that was across the country, for a whole week, yet she still made her daughter breakfast. 

"Are those for me?" Dani laughed, and her mom turned around. 

"Morning Dan. And yes, you can have some or course," Dani's mom smiled, flopping a pancake from the girdle onto the plate of pancakes. Dani smiled back, giving her mom a quick hug and taking the plate over to the kitchen table. She nearly tripped over her dog, who was sitting patiently, looking expectantly up at Dani. Dani sighed and broke off a little piece of pancake, throwing it to the silly dog. Then, she dug in herself, pouring the syrup and quickly eating four pancakes. After a lovely breakfast, Dani did a simple daily makeup job and straightened her strawberry-blonde hair. 

"You leaving?" her mom called as Dani put on her tennis shoes. 

"Yeah in a minute. Gotta get keys," Dani yelled back, and her mom walked into the room. 

"Well, I'll be checking in with you on the phone. I'm leaving for Florida in about an hour, so I'm not gonna see you until next Friday. Have fun at the set though, baby. And while I'm gone, don't forget my rules. No parties. No boys over. Don't forget to feed the dog and keep the house in decent shape," Dani's mom instructed, and Dani laughed.

"I'll miss you mom. And I don't have any boys to invite over, let alone a lot of boys to have a party. Don't worry. It'll all be fine," Dani said, hugging her mom. Dani's mom smiled, and finally let her go.

"Bye Mom! Love you!" Dani called, and then she was out the door, headed to the set. Maybe today. Maybe today she would be noticed.

••••

Dani arrived at the set around 7:45, fifteen minutes early. She grabbed her phone and got out of the Jeep, then stuck it in her back pocket. She saw the boys, Sam and Dean, leaning against their trailers outside on this beautiful morning. The breeze was blowing, and Dani wished that she could go and talk with them. In the months that they filmed a year, they lived in mobile homes outside the warehouse where all the sets were. Every morning when she arrived, Sam Winchester, one of the actors she was assigned to run jobs for, would wave at her. And every morning, as soon as she got inside the doors, out of Sam's sight, she would fangirl. 

"Morning Dani!" Sam hollered, and Dani looked over her shoulder toward the trailers. And there he was. Tall. Built. White smile. Long, brown hair. Muscular. That t-shirt fit him so well, and he knew it.

"Hey!" she laughed, waving back to Sam. Though she was about ten yards away, she could see Dean rolling his eyes. He smiled too, and waved. Dani continued up the three cement stairs and into the warehouse, walking through the hall. Doors lined the walls, each of them having different names on them. Dani walked until she came across the one that said assistants, then walked in. She set her purse down on one of the benches against the wall, and sat down in a leathery chair until 8, just thinking about how sexy Sam was. How he waved at her every day. How sometimes, if she was lucky, he winked at her. How she hoped today this would happen. Then, like every other day, Dani reported to where the actors gathered to start filming. They were already dressed, and now they were getting makeup done. She was supposed to run errands for three of the main actors, and there were more people assigned to another set of three. Dani had just happened to be lucky, and was assigned to the stars of the show GhostFacers. They hunted ghosts on the screen, but we're just absurdly attractive actors in real life. Dani had always known that they we're really hunting superheroes, but hey, a girl can dream, right? She was just lucky to be assigned to the stars. Castiel Novak. Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester. 

Dean and Castiel were nice, yes, but they never even bothered to learn her name. Dani simply did work for them, and that was perfectly fine. It was just the way that Sam called her by name, asked me how she was... it was almost like we were friends. He acted like a friend, anyway. She knew better than to be a fool and say that she was friends with such a famous celebrity, but still appreciated the way Sam treated her.

"Hey! Could you get me some coffee? 3 sugars," Castiel says, and Dani spins around.

"Yep," she says quickly, and scampers hurriedly to the break room. When Dani got there, she made quick work of making Castiel's coffee. Leaving just as quickly as she came, Dani went back to the table where Cas sat, getting makeup done. She sat the steaming cup down carefully, and Castiel looked over.

"Thanks. I think Sam wanted something too?" Cas said, and Dani nodded. Walking to her left, Dani went two tables down to where Sam   
was almost finished getting makeup put on that made him appear to be scuffed up. Rubble and dirt coated his normally tan skin, and Dani looked in the mirror at him. Sam noticed and smiled, winking. Dani blushed and went off the the side, Sam turning to look at her while the makeup artist prepared something or another.

"Hey Dani, I was wondering if you could run to the Panera down the street and get me a muffin? I hate to ask but I didn't eat breakfast and now I can't go outside with the makeup," Sam laughs, and Dani smiles. 

"No problem. What type?" Dani asks, and Sam digs in his pocket for some money. He pulls out a twenty from his wallet and hands it to her, shrugging.

"Surprise me. And go ahead and get something if you want," Sam cracks a smile, shoving his hands back into his pockets. Dani nods, a silent worry blossoming in her mind. Why can Sam just tell her what he wants? How is she supposed to know what type of muffin he does and doesn't like? Why was she such an anxiety-ridden worrier? Ugh, it made the days so stressful. 

"I appreciate it, but actually ate pancakes before I came here today! But I'll be back in like 15 minutes with your stuff," Dani declines, and Sam nods.

"Thanks again, Dani. You're a lifesaver. Also,  
I'll probably be in the dressing room," Sam comments. His green eyes shine as Dani blushes slightly, then turns on her heel. She walks to the assistants room to grab her keys, and can feel Sam's eyes on her the whole way there. Was he looking at her butt? Dani shook it off and headed out the door, into the warm summer sun, and hopped up into her Jeep. Gotta hurry.

Turning the engine over and then looking in her mirrors, she shifts into drive and heads out, turning left to go to the Panera down the street. Once she gets there, she goes through the drive through. Luckily, there was a minimal amount of cars ahead of Dani, so she got to the ordering window quickly.

"Welcome to Panera. What can I get you?" someone says monotonously through a microphone, and Dani smiles.

"Can I get a blueberry muffin please?" she asks, and the cashier replies.

"That comes with a piece of fruit. Would you like a banana, orange, or apple?" 

"Um an apple please?" Dani asks, not sure what Sam likes. Oh well, who doesn't like apples?

"That's gonna be $3.21 at the next window, ma'am," the lady says groggily, and Dani pulls up, pays, gets the food, and is rushing back to the set all within ten minutes.

Turning off the car, Dani jogs inside the building and down the halls. She was excited, as she rarely got to go into the actor's  
dressing rooms, and never got to be in them while they were in there as well. This was a first, and she was nervous as hell that she would say something embarrassing in front of her favorite actor. She wanted him to like her, not think she was some creepy fangirl that ran a blog about him. Well, she did run a blog about him, but he didn't have to know that. Like ever.

Dani taps on the door twice, listening for Sam's permission to enter.

"Come in," Sam's smooth voice sounds, and Dani walks in.

"Hey that was quick! Thank you so much Dani," Sam stands up, grabbing the paper sack from her. She handed him his change, and he stuffed the bills in his pocket mercilessly, his hand crushing the poor money into his pocket that was not open very well at the angle he was sitting. Dani tried not to laugh, and was about to leave quickly so she couldn't say or do anything stupid like laugh, but Sam spoke up. 

"Hey, sit down! I gotta have someone keep me company for half an hour," Sam laughs, leaning over to the mini refrigerator. He pulls out a can of coke and tossed it to Dani. She smiles and sits unsurely on the futon in Sam's dressing room, and he sat back down casually in a canvass chair, his back to the mirrored table behind him.

"Coke for breakfast?" Dani laughs, and Sammy smiles.

"Why not?" he laughs, opening his own with a crack. The carbonation fizzes out, and Sam takes a sip. He then digs in the paper bag and pulls out the food, then sets it on the counter. He wads up the paper bag and tosses it to the trash can, in which he has a plastic basketball hoop above. The brown sack bounces off the rim and falls onto the floor, and Dani chuckles.

"Aw. Fuck me! Maybe next time, but probably not," Sam laughs, looking back over to Dani. Dani smiles and takes a drink, crossing her legs. It was weird, just sitting here. Talking to someone she had admired for years. Her celebrity crush. Her idol. And she could barely muster up the courage to say anything, really.

"So who are you, Dani?" Sam sighs, taking a bite of the muffin. It crumbles on his shirt, and he brushes it off with his hand, watching the crumbles fall to the floor. He then looks up at Dani, raising his eyebrows. He crosses one leg over the other, pulling his booted foot up. He looked genuinely interested, but then again, he is a professional actor.

"I'm... Just Dani," Dani smiles, and Sam snorts.

"C'mon! I've known you for like a year, but I still don't know you! I don't think I've ever talked to you other than, ' Hey, can you get me food if I pay you?'," Sam laughs, smiling at Dani.

"Well what do you wanna know? I don't know you either! You're famous and could be friends with anyone, so why would you wanna know me!" Dani laughs, and Sam shakes his head.

"Just because the show I act on is popular, doesn't mean I got a free pass for friends. I wanna be friends because I wanna be friends! You're so nice to me, and I've never even been nice to you back. So tell me everything! Why are you here? Are you an actress?" Sam questions, leaning forward. Dani is taken aback, and shakes her head.

"You've always been nice to me. The other guys don't even know my name. You wave every morning. I like you the most. I'd love to be friends too," Dani laughs, blushing. She sounded like a little girl saying it, but her words were not lies. She really had grown to love Sam's kindness, and did infact like him better than the rest of the cast, not that they would care.

"I'm glad you see it that way because I thought I was being a douche," Sam admits, smiling at Dani. His smile was white and beautiful, and far more charming up close. Dani played with her shoelaces mindlessly as she talked to Sam, not being able to take her eyes off the handsome man. His smile was just so captivating, his beautifully pink lips framing white, straight teeth. Dani couldn't decide whether she wanted to either have his perfect lips or kiss them more. It was a tie, she thought. He was simply stunning, and his silky voice lured her in like a sweet lullaby. 

"Well, I'm not really an actress. I want to be, though. I've taken classes and have auditioned for small parts, but I just can't seem to land any jobs. I guess I'm just not that good, but I do like to watch you guys. I've learned a few things, but I really just like the show. It's cool that you guys film so close to my place. It's only like a five minute drive, so I guess that's why I work here. Plus the pay is great for the little work I actually do," Dani explains, and Sam nods. It was true. She made runs for a few of the actors, and rarely had some random cleaning tasks when the janitor wasn't here. For 12 bucks an hour, she didn't have it bad.

"I'm sure you're not that bad, you just need to learn a few more things! I've been doing this for like 4 years now, and I've learned more from Dean and just getting experience in these years than I have my whole entire life. It's crazy, but Dean came in here knowing way more than me, even though I started before him. He's what you'd call a natural. He taught me a ton. Maybe I could teach you some of the things he taught sometime. And a few of the things I've learned over the years, of course," Sam responds, tossing his apple core in can. Dani smiles, nodding.

"That would be amazing!" Dani squeals, then blushed. She said it a little too excitedly. Sam laughs, sipping his coke.

"I know! It'll be fun! Like back in high school when I was in one of those improv clubs. I'm free tonight, what are you doing?" Sam asks, and Dani tries to hide her growing grin. Is this really happening? Thank God her mother wouldn't be home tonight... It would be so embarrassing for her to run into Sam. She would end up spilling about how obsessed Dani was, and how she fangirled every time she saw a photo of Sam. That would be more than a disaster, and Dani almost got sick thinking about it.

"I've got nothing planned. Would you wanna come over to my place at like 7?" Dani tries to say calmly, and she watches as Sam smiles.

"Sure. If that isn't weird for you or anything. We could just as well go to mine, since you did say we aren't friends," Sam winks, and Dani's face becomes hot.

"I did not! I just said something close to that. And not at all! Plus, we're definitely friends now, Professor Winchester," Dani laughs, and Sam laughs out loud at this. It gives Dani a burst of confidence, and she feels more proud than ever that she could make someone she admired so much laugh. It was a lame joke, but apparently it just tickled Sam.

"Alright. Then I'll be there. What's your address?" Sam asks, pulling out his phone.

"Here, just type it in, with your number," Sam smiles smugly, and Dani giggles at how sneakily he had asked for her number. He probably didn't want it to seem like he was asking for her number in a flirtatious way.

Sam had an IPhone like her, so she knew quickly how to make a new contact, and wrote in her information.

Dani Lancaster  
310-486-2602  
910 8th avenue 

Save. 

Dani tossed Sam his phone back and he smiled, his phone clicking as he locked it again.

"I don't know how great of a teacher I am, but I can try. Just a warning, though, you can't blame me if your already slow career goes south," Sam laughs, and so does Dani.

"I doubt you can get me in a worse place than I already am. Plus, you're one of the best actors I've ever known, really. I can't wait," Dani chuckles, and Sam smiles back.

"Thanks Dani. That means a lot coming from a friend," Sam jokes, and this makes Dani both laugh and blush. Her face becomes hot, and she can't tell if she likes the teasing attention she is receiving from Sam, or if she wishes he would drop the friend thing. But what did she expect? She knew if she came in here she was bound to say something extremely stupid.

"Alright, it's shocking, but I gotta go actually do my job. How does my makeup still look?" Sam asks, standing up. He towered over Dani, who was maybe 5'5" at the best. She looked up and swept her eyes over Sam's chiseled face, which still looked good caked with fake dirt. Amazing. Sam would be hot even if he was a bum.

"Sexy. Dirt is always sexy," Dani jokes, and Sam nods in satisfaction.

"I do think it's a good look for me. Let's go!" Sam chants, and they walk out the door. They stroll down the hallways side by side, heading to the set. 

For the rest of the day, Dani watched as Sam turned into his role of a supernatural investigator for the camera. She admired it more than you'd ever know. It was an overwhelming mix of wanting to be like him and admiration. Luckily, tonight, she had a chance to learn from the best, and that was more than she could ever ask for.

•••

Dani's POV

•••

I rushed home after work was over at 5, knowing I had little time to clean up the house and myself, and also to eat. I hastily cleaned the living room, vacuuming up the dog hair and then doing some simple tidying. My mom kept the house in fairly good shape all of the time, so there was little to do other than surface clean. Matty, my boxer mix dog, sat on his bed in the corner, watching me rush around. It was as if he thought I was ridiculous, being so crazy because Sam Winchester was coming over. Matty, you have no right to look at me like that. If you could understand basic emotions, you too would be worried about everything being prefect when a man like Sam is coming over in less than two hours. 

But due to all of my scrambling, in an hour flat, the whole house was sparkling clean, though I doubted we would leave the living room. I looked around, admiring the sleek, spotless surfaced, and almost laughed. I'm such a freak. It looked like I had just spent the whole day cleaning. To make it seems a little more casual, I threw my headphones and a magazine on the table, then set a fruit bowl out on the kitchen counter. Okay, now I really am a freak. I'm literally working hard to make it look like I didn't work hard.

I still had about an hour to shower, so I hopped in and out quickly, drying my curly blonde hair. I pulled it up into a ponytail, not believing I had enough time to straighten it all over again. I put on track shorts and a softball t-shirt that bear my school name, then went into my room to put fresh makeup on. I didn't want to dress up and make it weird when Sam came over, but I sure as hell wasn't going without makeup.  With my pale complexion and blonde eyebrows and eyelashes, going all natural was not an option. I filled in my eyebrows and applied mascara, then studied myself in the mirror, satisfied. I looked at my phone and noticed it was ten until seven. My heart rate jumped just thinking about Sam arriving, but then my heart sank into my stomach.

Oh my god. Sam Winchester was going to be here in ten minutes. It was a Friday night. Did... Did he think it was like a date? How old did he think I was? Oh my god... Oh my god. Oh my god! Did he think I was older than I am? And is that good or bad???

Okay, stop freaking yourself out, Dani. He said friends. He said you were friends. He's coming over to give you acting tips for god's sake, not get married.

I sighed and tried to calm myself down. I can't do anything stupid. And even if Sam thought we had something, how bad can that really be? I was getting a chance to hang out with the Sam Winchester; I should be satisfied and grateful for that. But within five minutes, I had myself hoping that Sam would eventually think of me as something more than a friend. So what he was like six years older? He was hot. He was single. He was so hot, and if I was lucky, maybe he thought I was hot too. 

I hadn't realized how log I had been just sitting there thinking about what was about to happen, until I heard a knock on the door. It echoed up to my room from down the stairs, and Matty, who lay on my bed, lifted his head. He jumped down, and for a horrible second I thought he was going to flip out, but instead he went and curled up in the corner of my room.

Feeling thankful that my spazz of a dog decided to spare Sam, I lurch from my seat, nearly tripping over myself to get to the door. I stop dead in my tracks when my hand touches the knob, freezing to run my fingers through my hair. Okay Dani, you can do this. He'll probably be here for like two hours, just keep your cool and just try not to humiliate yourself. I turn the knob and pull it open, smiling when I see Sam standing in the doorway. 

"Hey!" Sam says, and I step out of the way.

"Come in!" I respond, smiling and shutting the door behind him.

"Ok, I literally can't think of anything to say. I spent the whole ride here and then waited outside for ten minutes trying to decide, but I don't know how to explain to your parents why a 25 year old man would hang out on a Friday night with a high school girl at her house and so I think I need your help when-" Sam rambles, and I cut him off.

"I was thinking the same thing, but my mom isn't home. You don't have to explain it to anyone," I laugh, and Sam raises his eyebrows.

"Oh. Wow. That's a relief," he smiles too, and I shrug. We both sit down on the couch, and sam lays a bag on the cushion in between us. He's relieved because he doesn't have to explain this to a dad, but I'm relieved for a different reason. He said high school student. Does that mean that he doesn't mind that I'm only 17? Or does it mean that he doesn't plan on actually hanging out with me outside of teaching me a few things? Because that's two very different emotions.

"Dodged a bullet," Sam commented, giggling, and I looked over at him, coming back to the conversation. Maybe I could even get a few answers out of him!

"Hey, I don't understand why you would want to hang out with me either, so I guess it would be weird to explain to my mother," I laugh, and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Because we're both weird I guess, and... you're just... fun," he smiles, then digs in the bag. I blush a little, even though it was hardly a complement. But that's just how Sam made me feel. Blushy and nervous and like a huge fangirl dweeb, with butterflies in my stomach and thoughts racing around my mind.

"So I brought some films. This pile here, it contains the greatest actors of all time. If there's one thing you need to know, it's that enthusiasm and getting into your character is everything. You can't half-ass it. You can't be embarrassed and think it's stupid. You have to completely understand and relate to the character. Emotions in movies are real sometimes, yknow. When you see a great, moving scene, it's because the actor or actress is moved by it too. They've latched on to the character so well that it's them reacting to the situation, not just the actor faking it," Sam explains, and I nod as he talks. I looked down at the movies he was fumbling with, searching through titles I might recognize.

"Saving Private Ryan? I love that movie!" I smile, and Sam looks up.

"Good! That's the one we'll start with then. It's one of my favorite movies," Sam laughs, and I set up the DVD player. 

Sam takes the remote and fast forwards a lot of the movie, and goes straight to the place where Tom Hanks is dying. In the scene, the other soldier, who's name I had forgotten, was crying. It was raw emotion, and it alms of made me tear up. The last time I had watched the whole movie, I recall that I did cry. Hard. It was so... Real. Like his friend was really dying right before his eyes. Shaky voice. Shivering body. Sniffling nose. Trying to be brave.

"Ok, watch his movements. And listen to his voice. It doesn't sound fake because it isn't fake. You have to make it real for yourself. You let your emotions become the character's. And it becomes so real, that you don't have to act anymore. In his case, he's really out at war. He just saw the lieutenant die, and his only option is to kill a man to keep himself and Private Ryan alive. He would do anything to accomplish his goal. And when you're acting, you have to do this. You have to enter your own emotions into the picture, because the character itself has no emotions. You have to bring it to life," Sam lectures, and I nod, infatuated.

"Wow. Do you have towalk it off after filming or something?" I ask, and Sam nods.

"Actually, sometimes I do. It's amazing how it just starts like a chain reaction of being upset when you try too hard for the camera. You get really broken down," Sam admits, and I feel my heart flutter. I felt sad for Sam, but also felt very impressed. 

"This stuff can be applied to any emotion. Like-romance scenes for example. Let's say you're kissing someone. You don't necessarily have to be in love with the person, but you have to picture them as someone you do love. It has to look passionate- not stiff and awkward."

"What if you're totally grossed out about kissing the person, though?" I laugh, and Sam smiles too.

"It's happened to me before. Actually, remember the episode of GhostFacers where I fuck the werewolf girl? I had to kiss her in one of the scenes obviously, but in real life, she was a total bitch. Plus, show wouldn't just stop flirting with me and Dean. She went total whore mode. She thought everyone should practically bow down before her. But luckily, you don't actually have I kiss anyone if you don't want to. If you don't want to, you do this thing there you kiss your thumb," Sam explains, and I laugh.

"Yeah, she was a handfull. But anyway, you put your hand on the other person's face- which is natural in a kiss anyway. But the thing you do different is that you put your thumb in front of their lips. It has to be close, but lemme tell you, a stage kiss can really save you when you don't like someone or just don't want to kiss them. So while your hand blocks the camera's immediate view of your lips, you kiss your thumb, allowing you to get really close, close enough for it to look like a kiss. If the camera angle isn't that close, though, you can just get away with kissing the back of your hand. Most the time you have to go with the thumb, though. But just because you're kissing your thumb, does not mean it should be any less passionate. I mean- make it look real. You can't be a bad actor just because the one you have to kiss is a a horrible person," Sam laughs, and I nod.

"Here- I'll show you," Sam says, and I freeze. He was going to show me what? The fake kissing? But he'll be so close and-

Sam's fingers find my face, and he looks into my eyes longingly. His thumb strokes over my lips, and my breath catches. He puts the bag of movies on the ground and pulls me a cushion over to him, and then leans his face closer to mine. I can almost taste his minty breath, and his cologne seeps into my dizzy head. His lips get closer, eye contact never breaking. His glare said so much that his words never explained, and as I stared into his hazel-green eyes, I felt a strong urge to close the distance between us. But he wasn't really going to kiss me. He was just acting like he was going to kiss me.

Sam places his thumb over my lips discretely, then closes his eyes. We were so close, but not touching. Just as Sam was about to kiss his thumb, he pulls it out of the way, and presses those soft, perfect pink lips to my own. I nearly gasp, but I can't, because my lips are already tasting Sam's, sucking his kiss. I did so hungrily, desperate to kiss the boy who was driving me crazy. My hand went up to cup Sam's face as he had been cupping mine, and I let my fingers tangle into his long, brown hair. I had wanted to feel his hair for so long, kiss his lips for so long, smell his cologne for so long... Sam's tongue swept over my lips, and so many thoughts raced about my brain. I could barely get them all straight because oh god he was just such a good kisser and why was he kissing me and is this just acting? How can such a passionate and needy kiss be fake? And what if...

Sam pulls away, opening his eyes. I hadn't realized that I closed mine until I opened them to see him, Sam Winchester, staring at me.

Shocked, I tried to speak.

"W-why did you actually kiss me?" I whisper, and Sam cracks a crooked grin.

"Well, see, I forgot to tell you. You don't always have to use a stage kiss. If you really want to kiss someone, you just do that instead of kissing your thumb," Sam says, and my mind swims. What was happening? Here, sitting on my couch, someone I never thought I'd talk to, let alone be friends with, kissed me. And when I asked him why he kissed me, he said that it was because he wanted to. My heart leapt into my throat, and I was frozen in place, gazing into his eyes. They were beautiful swirling pools of hazel and forest green, a mixture that was indescribably unique and captivating. And then, I was looking at his lips again, with small dimples on each side. The lips I kissed, the lips that were framed by dark stubble, the lips that were parted slightly, waiting for my reaction. 

I nodded slightly, trying to speak. But all that came out was a small laugh. I was taken aback, surprised at myself. Laughing? That's what you do when your crush kisses you? Stupid Dani...

Sam let out a laugh too, startling me. My eyes shot back to Sam's, and all of the sudden we were giggling like little kids. I smiled wide, bringing my hand up to touch Sam's face. I felt his rough cheek for a second with my fingers before kissing him just as he kissed me before. Our lips fit together perfectly, pulling slightly as we breathed in each other's taste, desperate to be close. I let my hand fall from his face and rest on his hard chest, the fabric of his black shirt soft underneath my fingertips.

I smile though the kiss, and Sam smiles too, his fingers dancing along the edge of my shirt. Sam's tongue sweeps along my lips and finds it's way into my mouth, his tongue tangling with mine. I let Sam's big hands push up the sides of my shirt, his rough skin sending shivers down my spine as his hands rested on my sides. I pulled away from Sam, breathing hard. I giggled and so did he, and I couldn't help but blush. Sam's fingers pushed my shirt up further until I grabbed the ends as well, pulling it up and over my head. Sam then untied my hair, letting it fall down on my shoulders. I was left in my black bra, but somehow Sam made me feel less self-conscious then I thought I would. I didn't feel embarrassed. The whole mood was still light-hearted, and I could barely believe this was happening. I laughed and kissed his lips again, falling back on the couch as Sam lay me down. 

Sam hovers over me, leaning down to place his lips on my neck. He kisses all over, and I entangle my fingers in his hair, pulling my chin up to grant him more access. I stretch my neck as Sam's tongue and lips tickle my neck, placing small kisses, sloppy kisses, kisses that felt like heaven, and kisses that made me grip his hair especially hard. I could feel him smile, and I smiled too, in wonder about just how adorable Sam was. His lips found a spot that made my nerves go wild, and I couldn't help but gasp a little. I felt Sam smile against my skin one last time in satisfaction, and he then traced my neck with kisses before coming back up to my lips.

His kiss was like a drug, and I couldn't seem to get enough of his taste. It was so... Sam. Mint and alcohol, and then a taste that was specifically his own. One that was sweet and addicting, one that I couldn't help but try to get more of. I kissed Sam harder, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hair fell on either side of his face, and I could feel it tickling my cheeks as I sucked his lips. 

I shivered as Sam's hands ran up and back down my sides, finding home right below my hips. His hands clenched and unclenched, slightly nervous despite being so sure of himself a moment before.

I took my own hands and pulled at Sam's shirt, signaling to him to take it off. He pecked my lips once more before sitting up and sliding it over his head, throwing it on the floor like my shirt. I giggled and stood up on my knees, positioning over him. His chest was muscular and chiseled, his tan skin nearly glowing. He had defined abs, and his biceps flexed with his every move. His body was that of a god, and it was far more impressive then I could ever imagine. 

"Jesus Sam, who the hell has time to work out that much?" I laugh, and so does he. We lock eyes and Sam lays back, motioning for me to come up to his face. I lay myself over him, a knee on each side of his body. His hands steady me, and I drop down to kiss his lips.

"What can I say? I might be a little obsessed, but you're pretty hot too," Sam winks, and I roll my eyes. I blush and giggle, smiling at Sam. Kissing his lips again, I let my body lay on top of Sam's, my hips hovering over his. I grind down slightly, barely teasing Sam. He laughs against my lips, our noses brushing as I pull away. 

I go to my knees then rock back so I'm standing over Sam on the couch. His eyes rake over my body as I pull on my track shorts, down, down, down over my legs, before flipping them off my outter foot. It leaves me in lacy pink panties, and I silently thank God for cute underwear. Sam smiles and I return to my position, sitting my center down over his growing boner. I could feel his hardness through his jeans, and giggled when he bit his lip to keep from moaning as I ground my hips against his harder. As I began kissing him again, my fingers pulled at his canvas belt, unlooping it until I could unbutton his jeans.

Sam smiled against my kiss and I separated our lips so I could pull his pants off. I wanted him to be as bare a me, and I had an itch to feel more of Sam's perfect, tan skin.

"You're so cute," Sam whispers, and I look up at him, blushing. Sam sits up and puts his strong hands on my waist, lifting me into his lap and taking control again. He kicks off his jeans the rest of the way, and I straddle him as we sit up against the back of the couch. I softly grind my hips against his as we make out, my panties surely getting wet as I felt his rock hard boner underneath me. I was almost nervous about the size of his cock, it's length larger than average and then some between my legs. And then it hit me. I was going to have to tell him I was a virgin. How embarrassing. I nearly groaned at the thought, but I was way beyond the point of rejecting Sam. His fit body and hard cock turned me on beyond belief, and I just wanted him to take me.

"S-Sam," I say, barely above a whisper. I kiss his lips, and he mumbles against mine too.

"Dani I'm so sorry if you didn't want to do this you don't have to-" Sam starts, pulling back. His eyes show nervousness, and I can tell that by the tone of my voice, he thinks I'm about to change my mind and reject him. I giggle and smile widely, shaking my head.

"No it's not that," I tell him, and relief shines in those beautiful, dark green, hazely eyes of his. 

"Oh! I thought-" 

"Yeah, it's something worse," I interrupt, and his eyebrows furrow. I kiss him again, stroking his hair. I bring my lips to his ear, shivering a little. I couldn't force myself to see his face when I tell him this.

"I'm kind of a virgin," I say meekly, and Sam laughs.

"That's what you didn't want to tell me?" he chuckles, then brings his lips to mine.

"Dani, it's up to you. I'd love to make your first time the best. But since yknow, we haven't even gone out or anything, if that makes a difference to you, we can start different, Dani. I was really forward with this, and I didn't mean to force you into anything. You're just...irresistible. I still would want to go out with you if you reject me now. You're...stunning," Sam laughs, and I smile, laying my head in the crook of his neck. I begin kissing his neck, running my fingers through his hair. I kiss his lips again, taking his hand. I pull it back until his fingers touch the hook of my bra. I then look up into his eyes and bite my lip.

"Take me, Sam Winchester," I whisper, and he crushes his lips against mine. The kiss was filled with passion, and his other hand comes up around my other side to unhook my bra. It slides down over my arms, and falls onto the floor with our other discarded articles of clothing. Sam explores my mouth with his tongue, and it seems almost like a dream that my first time is going to be with him. But I couldn't think of anyone else who would make it more special. 

My hands tentatively trace Sam's erection, palming it through his boxers. His own hands wandered to my center, his long fingers massaging me. I moaned into his mouth and he giggled, his thumb playing with the band of my panties. Eventually he pulled them off, and I moaned again when his fingers had skin-on-skin contact with my most sensitive area. He rubbed circles on my clit while we kissed, and his middle finger wandered down to dip into my hole. I bucked my hips slightly, trying to get more friction against his hand, and he laughed. I couldn't help myself and started to grind against his hand, and Sam let a finger push into me. He slowly thrust it in and out, and it felt so good that I had to bite my lip. Yep, I was such a virgin.

As Sam added his second finger, I started to stroke his length through this boxers, pulling up and down. His raging erection tented his boxers severely, the tip of his dick poking out of the waistband. I let my thumb run over the tip, and Sam moaned a little against my lips. I moaned when he made the noise, being incredibly turned on by it.  That had to be the sexiest noise I had ever heard. It came from deep in Sam's chest, a small gasp leaving his lips. It was more of a growl than a moan, but whatever it was, it was sexy.

I pulled at Sam's boxers, letting them come off his legs. Sam's fingers left my tight hole and I couldn't help but feel empty. But judging by the impressive size of Sam's dick, I would be feeling the exact opposite soon enough. 

"Fuck Dani," Sam moaned when I began pumping his dick, and I decided to get brave.

I got off Sam's lap and kneeled on the floor in front of Sam while he laid back on the couch.

"Dani- you don't have to-" he begins, but I giggle.

"I want to!" I nearly whined, and Sam laughed. But soon he gasped as my lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking gently. Maybe I was a virgin, but I had given a blow job before. I wasn't a whore, don't get me wrong, but I enjoyed seeing Sam like this, so undone. I wanted to see him cum the most. I wanted to watch him shake and moan, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. I needed him.

I stared up at Sam, and his fingers ran through my hair as I went down on him. My tongue wiped away the precum that came out of his dick, and I watched as his head fell back and his mouth opened slightly. Sam looked hot as fuck, with his quick glances down to watch me take his cock. My head bobbed a little, but I knew there were limits. He was just so big...

Sam eventually pulls me up, and I kiss his lips hard, past the point of being turned on now. Sam laid me down on the couch and trailed down my body, coming face to face with my heat. He licked up my folds and up to my clit, then sucked lightly on the area. I moaned softly, grasping his hair. He sucked and licked, and did things to me that I had never experienced. I was in ecstasy, his name leaving my lips like a chant. And then, I was cumming. He was so good with his tongue that it only took a mere five minutes. He held my thighs apart as pleasure ran through my veins, and I cried out Sam's name, shuddering at his every touch on my overly sensitive area. Licking my clit one last time, Sam rose up and enclosed my lips In a heated kiss. We were both breathing hard and I couldn't help but smile against his lips. 

"Can I?" Sam whispers, and I open my eyes. He stares right back, and I nod. With that, Sam puts the head of his cock against my hole and pushes his hips forward, thrusting into me. It was slow and minimally painful, his large length stretching my tightness.

"Jesus Christ Dani, you're so tight baby girl," Sam groans, his shaky breaths becoming uneven. I moaned as well, a jolt of pleasure shooting through me as Sam touches all the right places inside me. 

Taking the noise that left my lips as a signal, Sam pulls out and then proceeds to push back into me. He threw his head back, moaning. It was uncomfortable at first, but once Sam started a comfortable rhythm, I couldn't help but let out long strings of moans and gasps.

"Sam, oh my god... Sam!" I moan, grasping his shoulders. Red half-moons indicate that I may have been gripping his back too hard, but Sam didn't seem to mind. His eyes were locked to mine, and he leaned down to kiss me hard. It felt so perfect to be this close, this intimate with Sam. He was perfect, and I would do anything to please him, even give him my virginity. I trusted him. With guys that had wanted to take it before, I always knew that they would dump me right after I gave them what they wanted from me. So maybe this wasn't the best decision, and maybe I would get my heart broken, but I trusted that Sam was serious when he said he wanted something more than just sex. Because it wasn't about the sex. It was about being addicted to him, it was about craving anything and everything he would offer me. And it just happened that he offered me the one thing I had always wanted, so why not take it?

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby," Sam moaned, and I smiled against his lips. We kissed passionately, and Sam's thrusts sped up as he got closer to the edge. They say that girls don't usually have orgasms during their first times, but I felt the fire building up in my stomach. I began to thrust my hips against Sam's, chasing my orgasm. 

"Oh my god Sam I'm gonna cum," I panted, and his fingers flew down to rub my clit hastily. With that, my orgasm hit me like a freight train. I clenched hard down on Sam's dick, and he moaned loudly, thrusting all the way through my orgasm. I wreathed beneath Sam, our bodies glistening with sweat. 

"Sam," I gasped, rocking my hips against his. And as I came down, Sam reached his. He pulled out and he wrapped his fist around his cock, pumping fast. It was unbelievably sexy, watching Sam fall apart above me. I nearly came again just watching the sex god of a man. In the next moment, Sam came hard on my stomach, his lips sucking harshly on mine as he moaned into my mouth. He groaned and painted our bodies with short spurts of white cum, and I reached between us to pull at his spent cock. He shuddered and one last rope of cum dripped from his dick.

He fell to my side and pulled me on top of him, laying on the couch exhausted. We both just had amazing orgasms, and now we could barely speak. As I caught my breath, I kissed Sam again and again. His lips were swollen from kissing me so much, and I guessed that mine were the same. We were spent and sweaty, and now had cum on our stomachs. 

"Wanna take a shower?" I suggest, and Sam chuckles.

"You know it," he sighs happily, kissing me gently. He hummed and then got up.

Sam stands and takes me up in his arms, laughing. I giggle and he carries me, naked and reeking of sex, bridal style all the way down the hall. The brown walls and cream colored carpet pass by me, and I'm glad he doesn't notice all of the old school pictures of me that hang framed up in the hallways. Thanks a lot for all of the other embarrassing memories that also littered the house, Mom.

"It's the third door on the left, Superman," I laugh, and so does Sam. His white smile shines as I push the door open with my feet and I'm sat down. I turn the water on and kiss Sam again, knowing that I'll never find a taste in the world as good as Sam's lips. 

We hop in the shower together, and we begin washing each other. Sam, being so much taller than me, massages shampoo into my hair while we laugh and make jokes. I pulled his head down to kiss him, and we stood under the shower head, letting the water run down over our fatigued bodies. After a while, the water runs cold and it's time to get dry.

"Ready to get out?" Sam yawns, and I nod, stepping over the tub. I toss Sam a towel and he dries off quickly, then helps me dry off. 

"Wait. We have no clothes," I laugh, and Sam nods.

"This is true. I'll be right back," Sam laughs, opening the door. It was cold, standing naked on the tile floor in the chilly bathroom. It was so warm and cozy in the shower, and I'm relieved when Sam walks back into the room with our clothes. 

"Actually, I'm gonna go get fresh underclothes. But you can get dressed, because I don't think I have panties in your size," I laugh, and Sam does too. 

"I'll come up with you. It can't be that sexual since we just fucked," Sam yawns again, and I giggle. Because he yawns I do as well, realizing how tired I actually am. I wrap a towel around me like a blanket and hustle upstairs, going straight into my room. Sam follows close behind, and I thank god that I cleaned my room today. The pink carpet is freshly vacuumed, and the black and white comforter is spread out evenly. 

Matty wags his tail and come to sniff Sam, and Sam pets the dog gleefully.

"I love dogs! You didn't tell me you had one!" Sam laughs, kissing the dog's nose. Matty sits and his tail swings around excitedly, despite being tried. He usually acted unamused when we woke him up, but now he was very willing to stay awake and play with Sam. 

I open my closet and Sam sits on the edge of my bed, watching me fumble through clothes. Matty had decided after all to go lay in his corner that had a pillow for him to lay on, leaving Sam alone. 

"Hey! I like that shirt," Sam laughs, getting up. He pulls out my GhostFacers t-shirt that was a gift from my aunt, and it had Sam's face on it. It was obviously never worn, and still had the price tag on it. 

"Why haven't you worn it! This is high quality clothing you got here," he laughs, and I roll my eyes.

"It was a gift, and I haven't worn it because it's just a t-shirt with Dean, Castiel, and your faces on it!" I tell him, and he acts clueless.

"I wear my "Cas girl" t-shirt every weekend, and I don't mind that it's just his face with Cas girl on it," Sam laughs, and I slip on my fresh underwear and then the track shorts and tshirt I had on earlier. My feet remain bare on the carpeted floor, and I'm happy that Sam's do too. That means he isn't leaving yet. Did he intend to stay the night? Was he just going to leave? ... Did he really want to go out with me?

I lay down on my bed and Sam got off the edge, coming up to lay by me. His long arms wrap around my waist and pull me close, a soft sigh of contentment leaving his lips. Sam pulls my hair off to the side and kisses my neck, and I let my body relax against his. 

"Dani?" Sam asks.

"Yeah?" I breathe, barely above a whisper. I could hear Matty shift in the corner of the room, trying to go back to sleep.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Don't get me wrong- I really like you, and I would never regret anything we did, but your first is supposed to be with someone you love. We barely know each other," Sam chuckles sadly, " and I'm sorry for that. I really hope you're gonna give me a chance, though," he finishes, and I turn to look at him. 

"It's what I wanted. Don't be sorry. It was... Amazing. You'll jus have to try to forgive yourself, because I don't have a problem whatsoever with you, " I giggle, and he does too. His smile was so genuine and perfect, and I swear that his grin could light up any dark day. 

"I'll just have to keep fighting myself. I really need to tell you though; I don't want you to feel like I took advantage of you, Dani. It isn't like that at all, and I want you to know that. I'm older than you. I'm an actor you like... But that has nothing to do with this, and I hope you feel the same way. Because honestly, if you only let me have you because you like my character on a show, I'm gonna be pretty crushed," Sam rambles, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Of course it's not that! You gave me an option. You didn't take advantage, I swear. And if it's really going to bother you, I'll prove to you that I'm not upset. Let's go out to breakfast tomorrow. It'll be our first date," I laugh, and Sam nods enthusiastically. 

"Actually, that would make me feel better. Now about those movies... It's only like eleven. Let's go," Sam nudges me, and I laugh. I kiss his lips before jumping out of bed, starling Matty. We go downstairs and throw some bags of popcorn in the microwave, then cuddle up on the couch. I set up our movie and Sam presses the play button. I lay my head on Sam's chest and snuggle up, thinking about the events of today. This all felt like a dream, but I was pretty sure it was a good dream. With my long-time crush right beside me, watching a movie I wasn't really paying attention to, I was content. I watched Sam's facial expressions by the glowing TV lights out of my peripheral vision until I was about ready to nod off. His eyes flickered from the screen to me, noticing my fluttering eyelids. A light kiss was placed on my cheek, and then Sam shifted me so I could lay down against him more comfortably. 

"Goodnight, Dani," Sam hums, his sweet voice the last thing I hear before drifting off into a comfortable slumber. It was all so perfect, but I couldn't help but get a bad feeling in my stomach thinking about what I had just done. It wouldn't stay comfortable for long, my sweet dreams turning into unsure visions. I gave my virginity to a man that I had never gone out with, a man I had only really met today. A disgusted feeling crept into my veins, and as the blood flowed through me, I knew if I cut my wrist open right now, the word whore would surely drip out. That word, dark, thick, and troubling, would drop down into my soul and it would never come out. Because blood stains. And so do bad decisions; they stay with you forever. Yes, Sam said he would take me out to breakfast tomorrow. But that promised me nothing more; Sam didn't promise forever. And yet, I gave him something that I could never get back, and all I could do is hope that I made a good trade.


End file.
